Child Of Mine
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Three years after tidus returns him and yuna are faced with a new threat and old enemys. only a severly abused girl can save spira. and whats this about paine marrying barali? yxt pxb gxr review! falmes accepted!
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

It had been three years since Yuna had found Tidus. In those three years a lot had happened. Yuna and Tidus had gotten married, the Al bhed had rebuilt Home, Paine was dating guys and trying to find the right one, Wakka and Lulu were expecting another child, the machine faction were the same apart from the fact that Rikku worked there full time now, New Yevon had closed down after people began to worry that Sin might be reborn, and the Youth league had started deciding what should happen to them. Yup every thing was perfect… like the high Summoner had always wanted it everything was peaceful… or was it?

Yuna was busy writing letters to her former Gullwings to tell them what's been going on and how much she misses them all. Yuna paused her writing for a moment to think of what to write next.

Tidus walked through their bedroom door and saw Yuna sitting at the dresser most likely writing. "What you doing?" He asked her wanting to know the reason for her silence.

Yuna turned around and smiled at him. "Writing to Rikku. I haven't written to them in so long." She told him putting her letter in a green envelope and putting a feather shaped stamp on it. "There. All done." She put it in a pile of other letters she had done earlier that week.

Tidus nodded and kissed the top of her head. "What's for lunch?" He asked her. "I'm starved."

"It's eight in the morning!" She laughed playfully hitting him on the arm. "And we've just had breakfast."

"I can't help it; I can't get enough of your cooking!" He said causing Yuna to giggle and kiss him.

"No one can ever get enough of her cooking!" A deep Jamaican voice spoke from the doorway causing the two to look at the man in their house. "I should know! I live with Lulu ya!"

Tidus shook his head. "Don't you ever knock Wakka? Imagine the bad example you're setting for your kids?"

Wakka rubbed the back of his head. "Well ya! I ain't settin' any bad example for 'em!"

"Why are you here Wakka?" Yuna asked smiling like she had done for years.

"Just came to see how you guys are doing? What? Am I interrupting anything?" He asked not knowing why Yuna would say something like that.

They both shook their heads. "No. I've just got to post these." Yuna said walking out the flap in the hut and walking over to the post box. "Hello Lulu." Yuna greeted seeing her friend out with Vidina. "Hello Vidina."

"Hello Yuna. Have you finished your letters?" Yuna nodded. "Made sure that you made it clear to Rikku that if she comes down here no jokes?" Yuna nodded again. "I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

Lulu shook her head. "Tidus has had a bad influence on you over these past few years." Lulu looked down at Vidina who was sitting on the floor drawing pictures on the concrete with a white chalk. "So then." Yuna looked up. "Have you and Tidus thought about having children yet?"

Yuna's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! No! No! I think it's still too early for that!" But then she got to thinking that maybe a child would be nice, and then they could be a proper family.

"Are you sure, Yuna?" Lulu asked smirking. "You and Tidus both have a love for children; I think you'll both make perfect parents. But if you think you're not ready to have them yet, then maybe you can look after Vidina for a while, maybe even this one when it's born." Lulu said putting a hand on her large stomach.

"Maybe, the practise for being a parent will do me good." Yuna clasped her hands together.

"Even the sweetest of children can be hard to look after."

Yuna nodded again. "I know that."

"Even if you think that you're not ready for parenthood, I think that you both are."

"But… Tidus and I haven't even talked about it yet." Yuna said trying to imagine herself as a parent. "Maybe we can talk about it tonight?"

"Yuna I won't force you into anything that you don't want to do. Don't let anyone ever do that to you."

Yuna nodded. "I won't. I think I should get going now. Bye Vidina." Yuna waved. But the young toddler ignored her and just continued on his master piece. "Why am I so tired?" Yuna asked herself sitting on her bed and taking her shoes off, ignoring the fact that Wakka was still in the room. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Maybe you're coming down with something?" Tidus suggested putting a hand on her fore head then realising that she was asleep.

"Well. I'm gonna get going now." Wakka said. "See ya later brudda!"

"Yeah see ya!" Tidus replied tucking Yuna under the tidy covers. Watching Yuna sleep always did get Tidus thinking of her. He wondered why she had been so moody lately, why she had gotten angry over the slightest things, and why she spent so long in the bathroom. His thoughts kept coming to him and stopped when he saw her stir in her sleep and slowly wake up.

"Tidus…" She mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it? How long was I asleep for?"

Tidus looked at his machina watch. "Ten o'clock, you've only been asleep for two hours."

"Oh great!" She said getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready soon!"

"Two hours is nothing! I fell asleep for two years!" He called after her.

"That's not funny." She darkly replied starting to feel dizzy. "I don't feel so good." She raised a hand to her head trying to stop the spinning.

Tidus looked in confusion and walked into the kitchen. "Yuna. Maybe you should go to bed for today and see how you feel tomorrow?" Tidus suggested picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom and tucking her in bed. "I'll cook you dinner." He told her remembering a recipe Auron had taught him back in Zanarkand.

Tidus walked into the kitchen and heard her complain that it was just a dizzy spell. "And I don't want you getting out of bed and doing anything!" He called causing Yuna to pout.

"Oh come on Tidus!" She said uncrossing her arms. "What have I done to be punished like this?"

Tidus laughed and didn't reply. About an hour later food was ready. Tidus brought it in to Yuna on a tray and carefully put it beside her. "Smells good." She said.

"It's chicken and mushroom soup with garlic and other vegetables." He told her hoping that she could enjoy his cooking as much as he enjoyed hers.

"This is delicious!" She shouted taking a spoonful of soup and shoving it in her mouth.

Tidus smirked. "Well I try." And took a spoonful for him self.

"Get your own!" Yuna laughed trying to stop her food being devoured by the chef. "This is mine!"

Tidus laughed and walked into the sitting room with his own food he had made him self.

Tidus was sitting down flicking channels when Yuna walked in with a cover wrapped around her. "You're meant to be in bed."

"Yeah but I thought I shouldn't leave you unsupervised." Tidus shook his head and took her back in the bedroom.

"I'll stay here if I have to." He said.

"Well at least tell Wakka and Lulu we can't come over for dinner tonight." Yuna suggested remembering that once every week they all had dinner together.

"Will that make you stay in bed?"

Yuna nodded and Tidus walked next door to tell them. "Wakka! Lulu!" He called walking into their home.

"Yes Tidus?" Lulu's voice sounded from the kitchen. "It's a bit early for dinner yet." She came out the kitchen drying her hands from doing the washing up.

"Yeah about that. Yuna ain't feeling so good so we can't come over this time." Tidus told her.

Lulu seemed surprised. "She seemed perfectly fine this morning."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah she did. But then she came back in the house and started saying that she was tired."

Lulu nodded. "Next week then. Maybe I should come and see her?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can get her to stay in bed?" He called after Lulu who was walking out the door.

Yuna saw the bedroom door open and Lulu walk in followed by Tidus. "Yuna, Tidus says that you're feeling under the weather?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes. But for a male he's taking good care of me." She said receiving playful glare's from Tidus.

"Tell me what your symptoms are?"

"Bad headaches, constant throwing up, feeling tired most of the time, legs feel weak, and my chest hurts." Yuna explained.

Lulu nodded stood up and walked over to Tidus. "That's exactly how I felt when I was pregnant with Vidina for the first two weeks." Tidus's eyes widened. "Don't tell Yuna though, it might not be so, I've heard there's a flu going around." Tidus nodded and saw her walk out the door.

"What did you mean 'by a male he's taking good care of me for a male?" Tidus asked pretending to hurt.

Yuna laughed but soon started coughing. "Sore throat now." She whispered from her throat suddenly becoming so painful.

"I'll get you a drink." Tidus said getting her a glass of water. "Here." He gave it to her and saw her hastily gulp it down. "Any better?"

Yuna nodded and tried to sleep. Leaving Tidus to watch the sphere screen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay. This might have been my longest chapter ever done! Tell me what ya'll think and review!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

In a few days Yuna felt much better and was back to usual self. Yuna walked to her doorstep where there were lots of letters for her. Picking them all up Yuna walked into the sitting room to sort them all out.

"Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, to me, to me, to me, to me, to Tidus, to me…" Yuna carried on putting them in piles. "Kay that's sorted." She said opening the first letter.

Dear Yunie

Guess what? Gippal walked in on me when I was in the shower! The pervert! Then he had the cheek to ask me on a date! Ugh! I'll never understand men! They're like soooo un-understandable! I should know I was raised by Brother the idiot and Cid the control freak! sigh sometimes I feel like the only normal Al bhed in my family or in the desert.

Any way! I read you're letter! Is life with Tidus really THAT great? I wish I had your life right now, you know, not having to be worried that a gut is going to walk in on me when I'm in the shower or getting changed or something.

I got a letter from Paine! Wow! It's hard to not realise how much Auron and her are alike!

Oh well gotta get back ta work! G2G BYE!

P.S You spelled Rikku as Ruku, its R-I-K-K-U! BYE NOW!

Yuna smiled at the note and moved onto the next one.

Dear Yuna.

I never thought I'd say this but, I think I've been proposed to, by Barali. It all started off as a walk in the afternoon along the calm lands in the sunset. I don't know I wasn't paying attention! Before I know what's happening we're holding hands and I've got a large diamond ring on my finger!

Look okay, I'm scared, I'm confused I need an adult to talk to who isn't Rikku! Would it please be okay if I can come down to Besaid and talk to you about this, please talk to me on comsphere?

From Paine

Yuna's hand went up to her mouth. She'd really have to talk to Paine about this. She picked up another letter.

Ah my love Yuna.

Yuna knew it was from Brother and threw the letter into the fire not wanting Tidus to see it. She soon realised that all the rest were Tidus's or junk mail. Remembering Paine's letter she ran to her indoor comsphere and phoned Paine. "Hello?" A voice answered the other end that could belong to none other than the dark warrior.

"Paine? It's Yuna. I got your letter."

"Yuna. Thank you for calling." She heard Paine say.

"Paine you're allowed and welcome in my home whenever you like. You really need someone to talk to in a time like this."

Paine sighed and it sounded a bit like she was quietly crying. "Thank you Yuna I'll see you in Besaid soon. Bye."

"Bye." Yuna put the phone down and waited for Tidus to come home from training the Aurochs.

Tidus came home for a lunch break ten minutes later. "Paine's coming down here for a few days." Yuna told Tidus who was eating pasta. "It's really only for some girl talk."

"Can't you have girl talk over the phone?" Tidus asked finishing his sandwich.

"Not for this."

Tidus sighed remembering that last time she had come down to see them she had socked him in the jaw! "It still hurts." He whined.

"Yeah well she's going to be here in a few hours so be nice."

Tidus sighed and nodded.

SHORT I NO BUT I'M TIRED! REVIEW!


End file.
